My Time
by lashunda.martin.3
Summary: What if seeing Liam about to marry Hope Steffy decides she has had enuff this is A story that will follow her as she deals with losing Liam and becoming a mom.
1. Chapter 1

**Liam's Beach House**

**Steffy got out of the car and ran towards Liam's house. She came to a complete haught seeing Liam about to place the ring on Hopes finger but instead of stoping the wedding she turns around and leaves. Taylor follows her shocked that she didn't stop it.**

**"Steffy why didn't you stop it. If you would have told him he would be with you" Taylor tells her daughter.**

**"Exactly mom because of the baby or at least that's what Hope and her clan will say. He is marrying her but I didn't lose he did. I am not going to keep him from his child. I will let him be there but not Hope. I am going to start putting my shares to us. Either grand-pa will let me be apart of this company I will use my shares all of them" Steffy said.**

**Steffy had a ruff weekend coming to terms with everything but she knew come Monday she would be starting over. She would be brining new ideals to the company she worked all weekend on drawings for a new line she even called a meeting now she was just waiting for knew how she was going to do it to. She had been at her grand-ma's because Eric told her that his girls had gotten all the Jewlery they wanted and wanted Steffy to have the rest. While she was their she found a letter and what that letter contained left her floored but she didn't want to do anything other have a lawyer look at to be sure it was legal since Stephanie had it notarized under law it was. Now she was felt like she was left with no choice.**

**Monday Morning Forster Creations**

**Everyone was in the office waiting for Steffy who in Ricks mine had no right he was the President he was who mattered but boy did she have a surprise for him. Steffy walked in the office looking beautiful with a special glow. She smiled at the group which had Brooke, Hope,Thomas,Eric,Taylor and Ridge on video conference.**

**"Well , Well hello everyone" Steffy said greeting the room.**

**Eric: Why are we here.**

**"Yes Steffy what do you want" Brooke asked not really curious at all.**

**"I have a honeymoon to get back to" Hope said while looking at Steffy.**

** Steffy just smiled at the group and passed around a folder with the designs. They where lovely clothing Maternity is what the letter head said. Everyone sat down there folders and looked at Steffy wanting a explanation. Steffy farther mother and brother did not though they already knew and loved her ideal.**

**"These are great Steffy but why are you showing us these" Eric asked.**

**"Well I think this should be our new line. It's close to my heart" Steffy had a scent glint in her eyes.**

**" Sweetheart I support you fully and think this is a great one. It's about time you and your brother be used to so I support all you decisions fully" Ridge words held secret meaning.**

**"Well I don't and this line will not be used" Rick said tossing the folder on the table.**

**" I will do this this I have share in this company and I will use them all 75% of them"Steffy tells the shocked room.**

**" Wait wait wait did you say 75% how did you get that much" Rick asks.**

**" I foun fa letter where grandmother said that the company should go to me because I am the reason why we have it and she know I deserve it more than you and grand-pa because I actually fought for it. My lawyer will explain" and with that Steffy let him in.**

**The lawyer walked in holding a file and looking positively dapper. **

**"Hello my name is Nicholas Crane 2 and I am Steffy Forster lawyer. The letter in question states that Steffy should have the company. In it she also speaks of a Brooke Logan who tried to convinced her to make the DVD which she did. She had time to think though and gave them to Steffy. So now you know I will leave you she is now the majority owner" Nicholas says smiling at Steffy.**

**The room is shocked but scared Steffy in control. What will they do she owns most of the shares. They watch as Nicholas leaves the room.**

**" Well you herd him and effective immediately Rick your demoted I am President Now. Thomas your Vice President and You and grand-pa are co-CEOs. As for you Hope your line will not be front and center anymorE" Steffy tells the group rising and getting ready to leave.**

**"What do you mean my line won't be from and center" Hope asks angry.**

**"Well let's see I didn't say it won't be anymore just not top. We are going to put all our lines front and center now if you excuse me I have more news to deliver" Steffy says walking out the door.**

**Steffy leaves the room shocked. Hope wonder where she's going then thinks Liam.**

**Liam's Beachhouse**

**Steffy walks in Liam's house and right up to him and smacks him.**

**"You needed time to think to think. I hope you are happy with what you married her and now you have lost the chance of a family"Steffy tells Liam.**

**"What do you mean Steffy a family" Liam answers.**

**Steffy rubs her belly and smiles" I'm pregnant with our baby".**

**"Pregnant" Liam says.**

**"Yes Liam pregnant and just so you know I will not have Hope around our child you can see the baby whenever you want. Infact I want you at every appointment but not your wife" Steffy says.**

**"His wife what Steffy Liam married me so your little tricks your little stunts are over why are you here" Hope says from behind Steffy.**

**" Hope I don't care what you are. I am here to tell Liam about his child I'm pregnant" Steffy says with a smile.**

**" What Liam when did this happen" Hope asks.**

**"Hope do the math Liam and I where in a relationship thats when it happened"Steffy says.**

**"Steffy why didn't you tell me sooner"Liam asks.**

**" I wanted you to choose me for me but you didn't so now this is what you get a part time dad without her involved" Steffy says pointing to Hope.**

**"I am his wife and I will be there for him through this rather you like it or not"Hope says.**

**"Liam let me make myself clear Hope has hit me knocked me down on slopes and just the other day she pushed me. I will not have this dangerous woman near me or our child either you agree or lose your rights" Steffy tells Liam with anger.**

**"Ok Steffy whatever you want I will do" Liam says looking at Steffy lonely.**

**"Good I will call you about the next appointment. Hope you are on notice come near me attempt to hit me or come in my office unannounced you will be fired and put behind bars" with that Steffy leaves a stunned couple.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys for the mistakes and missing info was writing on my iPad in the previous chapter Steffy has 50% Eric 12.5% Ridge 20% Bill 12.5% and Thomas has 5%. There was never a Brill so Bill still has his company. Brooke was fired. Hope was demoted. Steffy is President Thomas Co-President Ridge and Eric are Co-Ceos. I hope you guys enjoy.

Liam's Beach House

Liam looked out the door at a retreating Steffy. He couldn't believe it he was going to be a dad with Steffy his Steffy.

"Liam what are you going to do your mine not hers. This baby will ruin everything you need to take it. Talk to her make her understand. I am your wife truly and fully. She tricked you to marry her, she tricked you to get her pregnant to I said looking frustrated.

" Hope no I am going to do what she wants. This is mine and her baby not mine and yours. If she does not want you there then you won't be. She did not trick me to get her pregnant we were in a committed relationship I love her. As for tricking someone how exactly did you get that ring because I don't recall asking you to marry me now did I . I have to go to work and talk to dad". Liam said

Steffys Condo

Having just arrived home Steffy sat down waiting for the onslaught of Logan's. I wonder which Logan will be first she thought. Mmmmh I wonder if I can have coffee. Steffy starting going through internet sites for being a new mom. Steffy looks up at the knock thinking that was fast. She peeks out the whole expecting to see a Logan but see's her mom and brother instead. She lets them in.

"Why are you guys here " Steffy asked as the group sits down.

"Steffy you just demoted Hope went to tell Liam about the baby that you didn't tell me and also you fire Brooke they will be here soon and we will have you back" Thomas said.

"Yes sweetheart I'm sure they will be here soon" Taylor says.

"Don't worry guys I can handle them Steffy says".

Brookes House

Brooke Logan was moping Ridge had not talked to her or called her she was alone and fired. She looked up as a crying whining Hope charged in. "First she demoted the line will pick up. When she left I knew she was up to something she went to Liam's she's pregnant. Liam and I got in a fight he said he never asked to marry me I know she wants him back mom" Hope says sobbing.

"Don't worry Hope everything will be fine lets go talk to her we will set her straight" Brooke says getting up to leave and guiding Hope to the door.

Spencer Publications

Liam walks into his dad office to see Katie and Bill making out.

"Ewww you guys get room. This is not behavior for grandparents" Liam says with a smile.

"This I my office" Bill says "You can leave wait did you say grandparents".

"Hope's pregnant" Katie says.

"No Steffy is she told me today" Liam said.

"Liam don't let her do this she got pregnant on purpose to break you and Hope up" Katie said getting off of Bills lap.

"Katie Hope and I just got married Steffy was already pregnant" Liam said. "Steffy does not want me she just wants me there for my child and she did not get pregnant on purpose I love her and she loves me this child was made out of love" Liam finshed.

"Well Hope can't be too happy to be a Step-Mom" Bill says.

"She won't be Steffy wants her nowhere around and I agreed I will do what is necessary. I have to go talk to her Bye Guys" Liam says as he leaves the office to a happy Bill and a angry Katie.

I have to go to Bill" Katie said leaving Bill rolling his eyes and saying a Grand-Dad

Steffy's Condo

The group of Forrester's are enjoying themselves when they hear a knock on the door as Thomas gets up to answer it in walks Hope Katie and Brooke.

"Hi guys come on in Coffee Tea Drink Wine" Steffy asks with mock sweetness.

"Steffy cut the act you know why we are here you and this baby will not come in between my daughter and Liam" Brooke says.

"Steffy this will not happen you and Liam are done with or without this baby leave them alone" Katie says.

"Yes Steffy we are together there's nothing you can do about it" Hope says the trio looking like raging bulls.

"Look Hope I have no intention to come in between you to. Just so you know I could have stopped your surprise wedding but I didn't unlike you I chose to wait for his choice" Steffy says looking at the trio surrounded by her own.

" I don't care he is mine and I wont let you have him he wanted to marry me unlike your mountain wedding " Hope says looking like a two year old with her ridicules notions.

"He is not your property Hope. You have some nerve Hope I have admitted my mistakes. At least with my wedding he asked me to marry him he wanted too. Tell me Hope did he call you or come to see you" Steffy asks noticing the look of confusion on Hopes face.

"I thought so but he called me everyday he came to see me" Seffy says.

"You need to abort this bastard" Hope says before she can continue she is slapped by Steffy sending her head on a trip.

From behind them Liam who had been their this entire time speaks up.

"Hope how dare you say that you and your clan get out I am so gad to have heard this I want you gone out of my house and my life for good and forever I am so glad I didn't file the papers your nt my wife I will also have it annulled in the church.

"Liam you can't do that I'm you wife" Hope says.

"Get out Hope now" Steffy says.

"This is not over" Hope says as she leaves.

Liam looks at Steffy noticing for what it seems like the first time what he has lost and he knows he has a long road to redemption.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I do not on B&B if I did Hope wouldn't have so many lips on her ass. All rights go to Bell.

Steffy Condo

Steffy stared Liam down. Waiting for him to say something anything or just wipe that look of his face. It made her want to offer him some exlax and turned around and looked at her family. Noticing as usual she is not the one who needs a fleet of people they leave her alone with Liam.

" Liam I have said all I have to say to you. Go back to Hope stay married because there is no happily ever after for you with me. You see unlike Hope I didn't see you as a prize. To me you where everything my beginning my end. You will never have that with her but you might as well damn well try. Now get the hell out go back to your Hope your Hope for the pain the Logan's." Steffy said with tears in her eyes wishing her mom had stayed.

"I I I love her she wouldn't have acted this way or had to if you would just have backed of. Look we need to talk about this baby thing. I want to be with you and raise this baby." Liam said in a fit of rage because he know she is right.

" That was your chance your chance at us. I wanted to hear I love you or I'm sorry but I expected to much. as for this baby thing I was not alone in making this baby. Go to Hope I don't want to rob neither one of you Liam you think because I am pregnant and if you want to be apart if this child's life or my pregnancy you better think." Steffy said opening the door for Liam to leave.

Two Weeks Later

Steffy looked up at the sound of the door opening and let out a frustrated hiss at the sight of Hope. Who at this moment was closely had a huge grin on her face.

"Last night Liam and I talked we are getting back together. We also decided that you are not fit to raise this child. Well it's not like I really want the bastard I just don't want you to have it."Hope said.

"Look Hope who Liam screws is his problem. As for calling my child names please show some kind of respect. This child is mine I don't care what you think you have decided as I have said you will not be a part of my child's life not now not ever. That is all I have to say on the subject. Now I need for you to remember what I told you your on thin ice so for threating me you now have a infraction two more and you are fired now get out of my damn office you self-indulgent child." Steffy said.

"No I will not. You will listen to me you wouldn't want me too shove you again now do you."Hope said.

"That's it Your Fired get out of this building and do not return."Steffy said when she noticed Hope was still there." You can be carried out Hope let's not forget the paps are outside. Now leave your things will be packed and sent to you as for HFTF Ally is taking over.

Feeling defeated Hope left. Not believing she had just lost her job. That damn Steffy she thought.

Hearing a knock Steffy knew it couldn't be a Logan and said come in.

"Hi honey." Taylor said.

"Mom where have you been I been calling."Steffy said.

" With me"


End file.
